


never have i ever (been in love)

by vaindumbass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Detailed Descriptions Of Eyes Because I Feel As If Green/Brown Eyes Are Underappreciated, Drinking Games, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Minor Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Multi, Mutual Pining, Never Have I Ever, No Beta We Die Like Dobby, Party Games, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaindumbass/pseuds/vaindumbass
Summary: "Never have I ever..." a pause. Dorcas breathes in "...been straight."The world erupts in chaos, Sirius thinks. He's actually not sure, but too much of his world has suddenly turned on its head so it seems the most logical outcome. For some reason, he looks at Remus. Then he looks at his drink. Then he looks at Remus again.He does not drink.Neither does Remus.-or, a simple game of Never Have I Ever leads to a few realisations
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 23
Kudos: 216





	never have i ever (been in love)

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoy this! come say hi (or give me a prompt? I love those) at my [tumblr](https://vaindumbass.tumblr.com/)

Never have I ever is one of Sirius favourite games. Not because it's particularly fun, but because it's the game they always inevitably end up playing. He associates it with friends and warmth and Remus now, so it's one of his favourites.

Although he would be lying if he said he didn't like the scandals that came out. Take this time, for example, when Peter said: "Never have I ever... been kissed" and everybody took a shot except James.

"What?" James exclaimed when everyone turned to look at him, "I'm saving these soft supple lips for Lily!¨

Lily didn't even scoff at that, or flip him the bird, but- _was she blushing??_

Sirius buries his head in his hands. He's happy for James, he really is, but he doesn't need to see this.

"Whose turn is it now, anyway?" Alice asks.

"Dorcas", Marlene says, sparing a glance at the girl in question, a blush painting her cheeks while she watched Dorcas throw her head back in laughter. Marlene didn't blush easily, she must be more drunk more than Sirius had thought.

Dorcas glances up after hearing Marlene's voice. Her eyes do not stray, but are suddenly filled with determination. Dorcas downs a shot before even saying anything, and her eyes still haven't left Marlene's when she says: "Never have I ever..." a pause. Dorcas breathes in "...been straight."

The world erupts in chaos, Sirius thinks. He's actually not sure, but too much of his world has suddenly turned on its head so it seems the most logical outcome. For some reason, he looks at Remus. Then he looks at his drink. Then he looks at Remus again.

He does not drink.

Neither does Remus.

Maybe others too, but really, how can anyone expect him to focus on anything else? _Remus does not drink._ At first, that fact fills him purely with warm and fuzzy emotions.

Then his heart starts beating again and all the feelings he's managed to keep under wraps for _years_ rear their ugly head. (And yes, maybe he hadn't even kept them away that well before if the sight of Remus not drinking gave him all those soft feelings, but that was neither here nor there)

Thing is, Sirius wasn't always the best with emotions, but he thought that he had handled these pretty well! Once he had figured out that he had, in fact, a crush on Remus, he had put all those bothersome feelings away! Sure, he still liked to get as close to Remus as possible on every available opportunity, and maybe he sometimes jokingly flirted a bit, but he did that with James too! (Although it felt more real with Remus. Not any more reciprocated though.)

Okay so maybe he had never really managed to lose those feelings, sue him. In his defense, it certainly _felt_ like the feelings had been away for a while and as if they had grown a lot while they were on vacation too, with how suddenly he was flooded with emotions.

Can you blame him though? No, you can't, because Remus looks absolutely gorgeous in these low lights, his hands in his lap, holding the drink and _still not bringing it to his mouth_ , his eyes a wonderful mix of green and brown. 

A bit _too_ easily. Only after a few fast hartbeats (the fuzzy feelings were still there, his heart wasn't slowing down anytime soon) did Sirius realize that Remus was looking at him, too. It made sense, because Sirius wasn't out yet to the others. 

James probably knew, but Sirius only thought that because of the time where he had been talking with this boy over the summer, and where James just kept making the most atrocious excuses to leave them alone (not to mention the winking. Oh god, the _winking)_

At this point, Sirius and Remus have been looking at each other for a while now. It's hard to decide whether that's a good or a bad thing. On one hand, Remus might think he's creepy, and the others might start to notice something and Remus will hate him. On the other hand, he gets to look at Remus' _eyes._

The game continues, because of course it does, Sirius learned a long time ago that just because it _feels_ like time has stopped, doesn't mean that that is the case, and it's Marlene's turn, apparently.

Marlene clears her throat, swallows, says: "Never have I ever been in love with a friend."

Dorcas gasps, and does not drink. Remus holds Sirius' gaze, and does not drink. Sirius is too busy getting lost in the ring of forest brown right around Remus' pupil to even _consider_ drinking.

There are implications, here. There are life-changing revelations. But Sirius simply looks at the place where the brown in Remus' eyes meets the green, and decides he would like to see it up close.

He stands up.

He walks up to Remus, who is also standing.

"Get out of here with me?"

Remus nods, which is a good thing, and not only because they're now walking away from the campfire but also because his eyelashes are very visible now, but maybe it's a bad thing after all because Sirius needs to be thinking about- about words, and about feelings, and about how to combine those two, and not about how long Remus' eyelashes are.

(They are really long. Or well, longer than Sirius ever thought they were, but that was probably because the hairs were a very light colour so they were hard to see. Which probably means not a lot of people had noticed. The thought makes Sirius happy, for some reason.)

They sit down in some grassland, not too far from the others, but far enough that they can't hear them anymore.

"So." Sirius starts.

"So." Remus answers.

It's silent for a while. Sirius takes the time to mull things over, and then comes face-to-face with a terrifying idea.

"You're not in love with James, are you?"

Remus scoffs slightly at that, and says, while smiling softly: "No, I'm not in love with James."

"Not with Peter either, right?" It seems a bit unlikely, Sirius will admit, but Remus has always made sure that Peter felt included, moreso than Sirius or James, and only now does Sirius consider the horrifying option that it wasn't purely out of the goodness of Remus' heart.

The little smile Remus was wearing gets bigger at that, and he says: "God, Sirius, shut up."

Sirius grins. Leans in. "Make me."

Remus laughs. "Seriously? That's so cliché."

Sirius wiggles his eyebrows. "I'm always serious."

"Oh, that joke is cliché too, at this point."

It must be said that Sirius is not very patient. As fun as talking and laughing with Remus is, there are better things they could be doing. "Can you just kiss me already? It would be appreciated."

"Well," Remus drawls, and at this point Sirius is starting to think that Remus is taking his time purely to mess with him, the little shit, and while Remus smug grin is a gorgeous sight, there are better things those lips could be doing. "If it's _appreciated_."

And then Remus leans in and Sirius meets him halfway and there's a stick poking in Sirius backside anyway, so it's obviously the best option to just... lay down, with his arms around Remus, but at this point James unfortunately catches sight of them. It's hard to continue kissing when your idiot best friend is hollering in your general direction, and all you want to do is scream at him to shut up.

Sirius does just that, actually, breaks the kiss for just a second and yells at James to mind his own business and to give him the time to kiss his- and he stops at that. _Boyfriend?_ Remus supplies, and Sirius doesn't even try to finish whatever he was saying to James because he's got more important matters to attend to, like, for example, kissing his- his boyfriend.


End file.
